Imprint on Me
by imprintedjet09
Summary: When Neya Black, Jacob's cousin returns to La Push after many years, she is thrown into the world of vampires and werewolves. Who was her best friend? Who will imprint on her? What will happen? PLEASE Read. Sequel coming soon. Its worth it. :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I can dream though???**

**A/N Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. I wanted to do a story that hasn't really been done. Hope you like it. Pleaaaaassse review..so I know if its ok. This chapter is really short. The next few will be longer.**

**Thanks ******

**____*_____*_____*____*____*____*_____*_____*_____*______*_____*_____**

SETH POV.

When did everything stop being easy? When did life, in general, get so complicated? And why, after all these years, am I suddenly lonely? That was the one thing in my life I could not get my head around. I, Seth Clearwater, member of the Quileute family, werewolf, and surrounded by people all day every day, was lonely.

But, it wasn't like a 'people' loneliness. Even I knew that. It was the loneliness that developed when you were surrounded by people who had a soul mate. Whose life had meaning.

I only really knew two people who had ever felt this way before. Both, became bitter and focused. Both, had found a solution that worked, that made their life better. Both no longer felt the way I did. One, was Jacob Black. Jacob had lost the one girl he's ever loved to his mortal enemy. He had fought and fought against the pain of losing her. And his solution? To imprint on her daughter, Renesmee. It had been seven years since then. Nessie had grown up, and they were happy together, to Edward's dismay.

The other person was Leah. She had lost everything the same way Jacob had gained it. Leah had lost Sam. It had almost killed her to have him want her to go away. So she had become a bitch. There really was no other way to say it. She was downright unpleasant, and no one, not even me, her own flesh and blood wanted to be near her. But, Leah had gotten over it. She'd moved away, taken some courses at a community college, and took up yoga and anger management classes. She'd become her own person, and we were all happy for her.

Mom and Charlie had gotten married, and she moved up to Forks. She needed to get away from La Push, from the memories of my Dad. It was still really hard for her.

I rented a house with Quil. His grandpa had died and he decided to get his own place. Our house was like a train station. Anyone and everyone came there. I didn't really mind though. It was nice to have company other than Quil sometimes. He was always preoccupied with Claire. She was at a grand age of 10. Quil still had a ball looking after her, so her mom took advantage of the free babysitting service a lot. We even stocked up on her favourite breakfast cereals.

When Claire was at our place, I always envied Quil. He was like a big brother to her. A big brother that acted like a 10 year old. I remembered when I was at that age. A had a mom, two sisters and a best friend. A girl best friend. Neya Black. Yeah, Black. Turns out she was Billy's adopted brother's daughter. Wow. That was a mouthful. But, that made her Jake's cousin.

Jake and I didn't really hang out when we were younger. I mean, I was two years younger than him.I had my own friends. Neya was my age. She came to stay for the summer when I was ten. Jake had decided that he, Quil and Embry were going to go cliff diving, and they had tried to get Neya to go, but she was terrified by heights. She had gone down to the beach to look around.

I, consequently, had been walking along the beach to have another look at a little cave I had found yesterday. I was walking along the colourful rocks of the beach. When I reached the tiny gap in the shrubs and rock that marked the path from the cliff diving rock, I heard a screech and a slipping sound. I looked up in shock and the next second I saw someone flying down the track on their butt, waving their arms when they saw me. My breath huffed from my lungs as she hit me, knocking me flat on my back on the rocks.

"Ow, shoot, hey!" I had yelled. She righted herself, pushing her hair from her face as she did so.

". Sorry.." She said, smiling sadly. "I tripped up the top, and slid all the way down. Pretty muddy, huh?"

"Yeah.." I found myself smiling at this stranger that had just knocked me flat on my ass. There was just something likeable about her. She grinned back. "I'm Seth. Seth..Clearwater." I held out my hand.

"Hello Seth." She took my hand, and I shook it eagerly. "My name is Neya. Neya Black."

"Black? As in.."

"Billy, Sarah, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob. Yeah." She smiled, counting their names off on her fingers. I leapt up, and held out my hand. She took it, and I pulled her to her feet. We started walkig, and as I did so, I began telling her about the cave I found.

Neya and I hung out the whole summer. It was awesome. I'd never really had a best friend before, and I was enjoying it heaps. Since Neya was a Black, she was automatically invited to the clifftop bonfires we had with the Blacks, Atearas, Uley's, Calls, etcetera, etcetera. We listened to the stories in wonder. When Old Quil told the one about the 'Cold Ones' she got a bit freaked, and I held her hand.

But, all good things must come to an end, I guess. She promised she'd come back the next summer. I called her regularly, and we chatted for hours on end, even though we were only eleven. On the second week of summer vacation, the day before Neya was due here in La Push, Billy got a call. His adopted brother, Neya's dad and sole carer, had died from a heart attack. Neya had been shipped off to some other relative, and I had lost her phone number. I never heard from her again.

On the one year anniversary of his death, Billy, Sarah and the kids had travelled away for a service. They returned, and Jake told me he had only seen Neya from a distance, and hadn't talked to her. Apparently she was living with her godmother.

One week later, Jacobs mom was travelling home from Forks, when she was killed by a loggers truck rolling along the slippery highway. I was good friends with Sarah. She was always happy, and best friends with my mom. From then on, things became complicated.

One. I became a werewolf.

Two. Nessie came along, and the packs split.

Three. I was lonely.

For the first time in about seven years, I thought about Neya Black.

**Hope you liked it. ******

**Review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer** I am NOT Stephanie Meyer. She is brilliant and I am…not. ******

**A/N Hey guys!!! Second Chapter!! I have a lot of things planned with this story… and I hope you like it so far. Let me know!!**

**Thanks ******

JACOB POV.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Ness?"

"You're twitching again."

"Crap. Sorry." I smiled my suckup smile at Nessie, and I saw her irritation disappear. "Just a little nervous."

"Why? She's just your cousin." Nessie inquired, giggling. "Whats there to be nervous about? Is she like, a witch or something?"

I smiled nervously, looking around. Nessie and I were sitting in the arrival bay of the tiny Port Angeles airport. We were surrounded by plenty of people, all of them could be listening. Sometimes I think Nessie thinks we are surrounded by a soundproof bubble. I leant towards her, my lips at her ear, and began my explaination.

"I'm nervous because of three reasons. One, the last time she was here, none of the guys, including me, were werewolves. She might get freaked. She used to come to the bonfires and listen to the stories all the time." I glanced up at Nessie, who's face was concentrating. Good, she was listening. "Secondly, the last time she was here…my…my mom was still alive. I'm afraid she'll be like Rachael and Rebecca and want to leave straight away." I felt a lump rise in my throat. It was hard to talk about mom. Nessie saw my lapse in concentration, and she smiled the most beautiful smile at me.

"And three?" she asked sweetly, but hesitantly.

"Well, this one is kind of stupid."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"It's…a guy thing." Nessie cocked her head to the side, and sighed. "Sorry. You'll hate me if I tell you."

Ness smiled dazzilingly. Dang, how did she do that? "I could always convince you to tell me." I gulped. Aw, crap. Nessie leaned towards me even more, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. When she pulled away, I pulled her back gently. I wasn't done yet. But Ness kissed my cheek, and leant away.

"Tell."

"You're gonna hate me." She shook her head.

"Never gonna happen." She smiled.

"Well, all the girls in our 'group' are realllyy pretty." She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I'd love my cousin any way, but its not really gonna help my case with the guys if she's well…ugly." Nessie's mouth opened, but I stopped her. "I know its stupid, but all I can remember about her dad is he wasn't really a looker." Nessie's jaw locked. She leant in, gave me a swift, unloving kiss on the cheek, and stood up.

"Nessie! I'm sorry. It's just, you are soo beautiful and.."

"Shut it Jacob. Are you saying you wouldn't love me as much if I wasn't pretty?"

"No-Ness!" She was walking away in disgust. "Nessie!"

"Jacob Black." She frowned. "I love you, but that was horrible. Admit it, and then apologise. Then, explain to me why your idiodic brain came up with something that terrible."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I apologise, that was horrible, and terrible, and my fatuous brain came up with something that terrible because I am freaking nervous."

She opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, a little line appearing between her eyes as she thought.

"Fatuous?"

"Edward gave me a thesaurus for Christmas." She burst out in a peal of her beautiful bell laughter. She pushed herself onto her tippy toes, throwing her arms around my neck ,and I leant down to kiss her. She was still giggling.

SETH POV.

"Jake?" I tapped again on the door. No answer. I shrugged and let myself in. It wasn't rude…much. Jake always let himself in at my house. This was La Push. Privacy? Phht. Even your own freaking head wasn't private.

"Jake!" I yelled. Still no answer.

"Seth?" Said a startled voice behind me. I twirled around, catching my elbow on the metal door frame as I did. Shoot. I winced as Billy yelled again.

"Seth? Is that you son?"

"Yeah Billy." I glanced down at my elbow. Crap. It was bleeding. A further inspection told me I had take a chunk of skin out. I ran to the kitchen sink before I could bleed on the carpet. As I turned on the tap, I heard the squeaky wheels of Billy's wheelchair behind me.

"You alright son?" He rolled up beside me, taking a look at my already healing injury.

"Nice."

"Thanks." I wrapped the tea towel Billy handed me around my elbow, wiping it dry.

"So whats up Seth? Is there a reason why I find you in my house?"

"I was looking for Jake." I sighed, looking at Billy. "Leah's home."

"Really? How is she?"

"Great. I guess. I barely said hi and she pushed me out the door to go get Jake." Billy laughed.

"Is she coming to the bonfire tonight?"

" 'Spose." I quickly looked up. "So where's Jake?"

"Ummm.." he said, rolling to the fridge. "Not sure."

"Oh. Okay. Could you tell him Leahs home? If not she'll see him tonight."

"Sure, sure." He smiled. "You okay Seth? You seem kinda down."

I leapt up. "No..no I'm fine. Busy is all." I quickly said goodbye and ran out the door, before he could read more into it. I sighed. I wonder if Leah knew about the bonfire tonight. I ran into the forest, stripping as I did so. I phased quickly. I wasn't quite as fast as Jake was with my phasing, but I was getting close. Collin and Jared were on patrol. I quickly greeted them and began running back to Forks, to mom and Charlie's house, thinking about Dad's old fish fry recipe. It was a good way to get privacy.

RENESSMEE POV.

I didn't really get excited about much anymore. A shopping trip was standard routine with Aunt Alice. A piano lesson with Daddy was a chore. Sort of. And when Jacob came over, I was just plain euphoric. But, I was excited about this girl. Jacobs cousin Neya. A new friend! The way Jake had explained her sounded like I would really really like her. I couldn't wait. Even though Jacob had said that her Dad wasn't a looker, I just knew she'd be gorgeous. Of course, looks don't matter. Momma had taught me that. I glanced up at the arrival board, and saw that her flight had arrived. I stood up and practically danced to the window. I smiled. They were leaving the plane and walking up the chute. I smiled with anticipation. Jacob was looking, craning his neck over the small crowd, looking for Neya. I gave up trying to see myself, and looked at Jake. His facial expressions said it all. First, he was anxious, and then his face cracked a smile of exultation. The crowd disappeared and all that was left was us and a breathtakingly beautiful woman. She had long, dark, almost black hair, and perfect copper skin, a shade lighter than Jacobs. She was curvy, and it suited her. She was also quite small.

"Jake?" she was looking at him in disbelief. "Wow."

"I could say the same about you, Ney." She smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, and launched herself at him. He picked her up, and hugged her so tight I thought I heard a rib crack. I smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Neya. I'm.."

"Renessmee. Nessie." She laughed, and hugged me happily. "I've heard a lot about you. I can just tell we're gonna be great friends!" I smiled and laughed. Aunt Alice, eat your heart out.

************

"_Bye, bye Miss American Pie, drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dryeeeeyyy…" _I laughed so hard at Jacob's attempt at singing that I almost burst. In the backseat Neya was in tears with laughter.

"Jake! Stop! You're gonna kill us!" she giggled.

"I second that." I laughed. He smiled wider.

"Okay..ok…" Jake said, "Are you ready for the bonfire tonight Ney? All the guys are gonna be there. Some are still single…" he trailed off. I knew better than his joking though. Some guys weren't doing so well. Jake was worried about Seth. He wasn't his happy self lately.

"Aw. How is everyone? I haven't heard from anyone in forever." Neya asked with a smile.

"Who do you remember?" I asked.

"Oh, um..Sam, ah, Leah, Jared, Paul, um..Quil and Embry. Huh…I remember Quil, Embry and Jake here," she mussed Jacob's hair, "used to try and get me to go cliff diving. I used to be terrified of heights, and always said no.."

"Oh, yeah. Wait. Used to be? You aren't scared of heights anymore?" Neya's face flushed for some unknown reason, and she mumbled something unintelligible before subtely changing the subject.

"Um…so…any…er..Cold Ones around lately?" she laughed. It had the opposite effect. I looked at her in shock and Jacob gave me a stern look before breaking into fake laughter. I joined him.

"You remember." He said sadly.

"Of course! How could I forget all those awesome stories. I think the wolf thing is awesome, but the Cold Ones story always used to freak me out. But then Seth…" she stopped talking, a frown on her face. She glanced up at me with a smile on her face, which disappeared rapidly when she saw my face. Jake had turned to look at me with wide eyes too. Then I realied I had stiffened. My expression must have been something to look at too, because Neya looked freaked. It was just the fact that she was freaked out by vampires. Well, I wanted to say. Welcome to my life.

SETH POV

"LEAH!! DAMN YOU LEAH!!! HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY ROOM?!"

"Jesus Seth, get a grip. I was just looking for some earphones." She leant against the door, grinning like the bitch she was. I was fuming. I had returned home, only to find my room a mess (well messier than it had been), with my special box open on my bed. With my sister sitting right beside it, looking at the contents. I had leapt at her, wrenching the box away from her, sending the photos and papers spiralling around the room. She had looked up at me angrily, raised her right hand and hit me so hard I'd gone flying across the room. Of course Mom and Charlie had come sprinting up to my room. Mom had looked angry, but Charlie was laughing. Now, Leah had the guts to come back. I was sitting with my back against my bed. I was exhausted. She leant down and started picking up the pictures. She placed them into the box and walked behind me. I didn't even bother to look at what she was doing until I felt the blanket disappear from behind my head. My head banged back into the wooden frame. I craned my neck, trying to see her.

"Move fattie." She said. I moved forward an inch, my eyes closed. "Seth! I f you want to sleep, sleep on the bed. I just made it up for you." She grabbed my arm, pulling me upwards.

"You can sleep for a few hours, then I'll wake you up in time for the bonfire." She said, while spreading my blanket over me. I was confused. This was Leah. Why the hell was she being so nice? I ignored my drooping eyelids for the moment.

"Leah, are you sick?"

"What?"

"You're being nice."

"Well, Seth," she sighed as my eyes closed. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming anymore. "I missed you heaps, little bro."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Discliamer**** **I am not Stephanie Meyer. I wish I did, but I don't own anyone. **

**A/N Hey there!! Chapter three!! YAY! I had a shopping trip today and brought an I love Jacob shirt!! I was soooo exctited. I hope I'm doing okay. Let me know!**

NEYA POV

I saw Green, dripping forests, multicoloured rocks, tiny wooden houses. La Push. I smelt rain, salt and mouldy wood. I heard waves crashing, seagulls swawking, and a keening, grating screech that told me Jakes car was out of gas. Nessie burst out in her astonishing bell-like laughter at Jakes grunts and sighs as he tried to push his ancient 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit faster. With another metallic groan, the car rolled to a stop. Jake cursed and hit the steering wheel, as Nessie and I strained to control our giggles. Nessie put a hand to Jakes face, as if to comfort him. I didn't see any exchange of words, but Jake opened his door, got to the back of the car, and began to push.

"Neya, you steer. Ness?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"I need you here."Nessie made a face, and climbed out of the car to join Jacob. They exchanged a look, and Nessie reached up to touch his face again. He nodded, and they beagn to push.

"We need some music. Neya, can you find the Paramore Cd for me? Its in on the floor." Jake asked. I looked down, one hand still on the streering wheel.

"Okay, I can not find one Cd in that mess." I reached out and grabbed the first Cd I could touch. Debussy? I always took Jake for a metal kind of guy. I glanced at the road, realising we had stopped.

"Jake? Um, where are we?" I asked, confused. The scenery was completely different, like we'd travelled miles instead of metres.

"La Push, Neya. Duh."

"No, I mean, how far did you guys push?" They exchanged a glance, and Nessie looked over the car.

"Hi Billy!" she yelled. I turned. Billy Black came rolling up to me in his wheelchair. He was starting to look worn out. He waved quicklt at Nessie, then opened his long arms to me.

"Neya Black."

I smiled, running at him. "Uncle Billy!" I hugged him tightly, trying to put all my happiness at being back here in la Push into the embrace. I think he understood. He held me at arms length, looking me over.

"You look so much like your mother." I smiled at him. "So beautiful."

"I'll say." Agreed Jacob.

SETH POV

"Seth…Seth…SETH." Someone was shaking me. It wasn't Leah. I knew she'd never wake me up. I wrenched my eyes open and groaned when I saw Sam's face. I was NOT waking up for Sam, I decided. The hands vanished, only to be replaced by an ice cold pair.

"Seth, son, time to get up." It was Carlisle. Nup, not waking up for him, either, I thought. Someone was shaking me again. Two soft voices filled the room.

"Seth? Sweetheart? Time to get up." It was Esme. Cool. Should I wake up for Esme? Nah.

"Seth? Hun, come on. Open your eyes." It was Emily. She was shaking me gently. Wake up for Emily? Ummmmmm…nah.

"Nothings working. He won't get up." Yeah, that's right.

"Move over everyone. I got an idea." Leah. Aw, crap. I heard a swoosh and felt ice cold water soak me. Including my bed. I opened my, eyes, growling.

Leah saw my look, laughed, and piss bolted downstairs.

"LEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I bellowed. As I made to jump up to throttle her, I became aware that I was not alone in the room. Carlisle, Esme, Sam, and Emily were standing in the corner, watching. Emily looked like she was fighting giggles. Esme was looking undertstanding. Carlisle looked amused and wary, and Sam looked…calm.

"Uh…hi." I said, crossing my arms. "If its not too rude, may I ask why you four are standing in my bedroom?"

Carlisle was the first to answer. "This morning, when you phased to run here, did you catch any unfamiliar scents?" I thought about it.

"Well, Collin and Jared were on patrol," I said as Sam started nodding, "I was thinking about my Dad, and his fish fry, and that sorta kept me occupied. I wasn't listening to the others thoughts. If I had smelt something it probably wouldn't have registered anyway. Ask the others, they might have caught something on the edge of my mind about a scent."

"We will." I turned away. I was curious as to who's scent it was, but I thought it rude to ask.I wondered why Sam was involved anyway. I mean, he'd given up his wolf a year ago, so he and Emily could try for a baby. No luck yet. They all filed out of the room, and I decided I'd grab a bite to eat, and then run back home to La Push before the bonfire. I didn't really care if I was late tonight. Bonfires were normally the haunt of happy couples. I sped downstairs to the kitchen, where Mom was just putting a plate of spaghetti in front of Charlie and Leah. I snagged it just as Leah was about to spear some.

Mom whacked me round the head and I put it back down.

"Yours is over there, my little piglet." I quickly wolfed down the contents of the plate and ran out the door with barely even a 'See you tonight!'. I thought I heard Leah say something like "Mom, why does he even pay rent with Quil? He eats and sleeps here." Whatever, I thought. I'll get her later.

NEYA POV

We ate Billy's 'super secret' spaghetti for dinner. Aka, Ragu. Whatever, it was good. After dinner I took a quick shower, and Nessie went home. Apparently I would meet her family later in the week. I put on a pair of jeans, a green sweater and my favourite red jacket on top. I ran downstairs to where Billy and Jake were waiting. The front door opened, and in walked Nessie in jeans and a stylish purple jacket. Jake smiled appreciatively.

Seeing as Jacob's car was out of gas, we beagn walking up the beaten dirt road, whistling as we did so. Suddenly I heard shouts and laughter and the crackling of a fire. The view from the clifftop was beautiful. The sunset, peeking out between gray clouds, and the water lapping gently against the rocks hundreds of feet below. I barely had time to enjoy this, however, because the second I stepped into the clearing I was surrounded by dark skinned guys, all smiling happily. I'd say they were tall, but that would be an understatement. They were HUGE.

"Neya!!" was the shout heard everywhere. I named the few I recognised.

"Quil! Embry! Sam! Emily!" I smiled. This was going to be a good night.

************

An hour later, we were all sitting around the campfire, talking and eating, just like old times. The blue and green flames were licking hungrily at the pile of driftwood. It was just like old times. I knew the stories would start soon. But something was missing. No, scratch that, someone. Seth. My best friend Seth. Somehow the fire didn't seem so much like old times with out him. As Nessie and Jake started making out, I thought about Seth and all our good times togther. I smiled into the driftwood as I remembered him holdingmmy hand at the bonfires when I got freaked out by the stories. Even then, he was not only my best friend. He was my figure of safety. But I knew my friendship with Seth had died with my father.

Suddenly Jake and Nessie parted, rather abruptly. I hadn't heard anyone say anything.

"You're right, where's Seth?" he asked worriedly. My mouth opened at mention of his name. Jake stood up.

"I'm gonna go find him before the legends start." He said. Nessie stood too.

"I'll come."

"No, Ness, stay here with Neya. I don't know where Seth is. I'll be back soon." He smiled and disappeared into the darkness. I got to talking with Nessie. Half an hour later, her phone rang. She smiled and pulled out a Purple razor. Cool. She flipped it open without even looking at caller ID, rolling her eyes.

"Hi Daddy." She sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Why? Whats up?" She paused. "Sure, put on Aunt Alice." She listend to whatever her aunt was saying. "Who?" she asked, playing with her hair. She frowned. "What do you mean she couldn't see? Was it dark, or was it.." She glanced at me. "Um..was it one of the…guys?" She paused. "Both? Oh…" She looked away, listening. I took the time to slowly rise and sneak away, back to the road. Thinking about Seth Clearwater had sparked a memory. A memory of a cave he had shown me when we were ten. I'd slipped down the very path I was searching for in the dark now. I'd slipped, and knocked him over on the beach, Then we'd walked to the cave. That was our hideout, our place, and I just wanted to see it again. I blindy blundered through the wet ferns, and in the light of the moon and the distant bonfire I saw the opening for the track. It was steeper than I remembered. And more slippery. As I struggled to stay upright I heard a crunching of rocks, and a panting behind me. Aw crap. An animal? It sounded big. I turned my head, and in doing so, didn't look where I was going. I stepped on a loose rock, which rolled from underneath me. I lost my footing, and tumbled down the slippery hill. I felt my head collide with something hard, and everything was black.

SETHPOV

I was at home, watching TV, when it suddenly dawned on me that I was supposed to be somewhere. Crap. The bonfire. I leapt up, threw on some shorts (I'd been lounging in my boxers) and ran out the door. But, instead of driving, or phasing, I started walking up the road towards the cliff. When I got just past Billys', I decided I'd walk up the beach, then use the old path up to the bonfire. The scenic route, I called it. When I got halfway up the beach, I glanced up towards the clifftop. Sure enough, the bonfire was blazing, and even from this distance I could hear laughing and food being passed around. I imagined them all sitting there, in pairs. Sam and Emily, Jake and Ness, Paul and Rachel, Sue and Charlie, Jared and Kim. Even the singles would be together. Thinking about the couples got me thinking about how I was lonely, which got me thinking about Neya. Again. Back to square one. Again. I though about all our fun, and how she left, Then I though about how we met, and how we went to the cave, Our special place. Suddenly, I wanted to go there. I walked faster, intent on my destination. But, when I got to the opening in the ferns at the base of the cliff that showed where the path from the bonfire was, I heard three sounds. First, I heard the crunching and rolling of loose stones, and someone trying to walk down them, grabbing at the ferns to stay upright. Next, I heard the panting of..uh..no doubt, a werewolf. I wondered who it was. And then, just as I decided to call out to whoever it was, I heard a large rock rolling loose, a shriek, and the slipping, sliding sound that told me someone was falling down the track. Just before whoever it was became visible, I heard a thump, and the shrieks and yelps cut off. The person had been knocked out. A body rolled slowly from the trees, a few feet from where I was standing. I couldn't see who it was in the light, but I checked their pulse, picked them up and carried them up to the bonfire, where everyone was sitting, chatting as usual.

"Guys!" I yelled. Suddenly everyone was around me, the person was aken from my arms, and was surrouned by the ladies. Before I knew it, in all the confusion, someone was dragging me by the arm into the trees. It was Sam. Jake joined us in a few moments. For some reason, I was yearing to return to the bonfire. They started talking, and asking what happened. I told them the truth, and before I knew it, it was almost morning. I was home, and thinking about why I wanted to keep going back to the person so badly. When Carlisle had come, and taken Jake, Billy, Mom, Charlie, Leah, and Nessie and the person backto Billy's, I had felt a strange tug to go with them. No, I thought. You don't even know this person. But all night, the need to go and see if they were okay pulled at my self. In the misty time between sleeping and dreaming, I thought about that person. Who they were, what had happened in their life, and why fate had pushed them down that slippery hill into my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer** ** Pretty sure I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I wish…

**Hi there!**

**Hope eveyones enjoying things so far.**

**The first few chapters are reallllyyyy cliffhangers..**

**It had to happen, sorry!!**



NEYA POV

Ow. My head throbbed, and I slowly reached my hand up to cradle the bump on the back of my skull. I felt icy fingers probe my head, making me wince when they hit the tender spot.

"Sore?" A mans musical voice asked. I opened my eyes to a handsome blond man, clad in a blue shirt with a white tie. He was perfect. I crinkled my nose, trying to clear the nausea. He frowned.

"Neya, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He smiled. "Do you feel dizzy?" As he waited patiently for my answer, a fact made my mind clear.

"Cullen?" I said. "Are you Nessie's father?" He handed me a glass of water. I chugged it down, suddenly dry as a bone.

"Uh, grandfather, actually." I choked, coughing and spluttering. I felt a warm hand hit my back, helping. Dr. Cullen laughed.

"You're-you are-Nessie's-grandfather?" I asked in disbelief. This man was in his late twenties, at least. Nessie was almost nineteen. He changed the subject back to my injuries, and I became aware of two things. One, we were at the Blacks place. Two, we were not alone. Jake, Nessie, Billy and Charlie were crowded around the couch I was laying on, as well as Doctor Cullen.

Doctor Cullen cleared his throat. "Well, I should be off."

Jake spoke first. "Actually, Carliale, I wanted to speak to you.." I hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen, Nessie following me. Inside, I found Sue cooking up a storm. My mouth opened.

"We are having lunch here today." She explained. "Everyone." I understood. All those huge boys needed filling.

"Neya, wanna go for a walk?" Nessie asked. I agreed. I needed to clear my head. Nessie and I started talking about books, movies, boys..mostly on Nessies part, AKA Jake, and hobbies. We walked for about half an hour, almost to the base of the cliff, when Nessies purple razor rang. She didn't look at the caller ID before flipping it open like she did last night. She seemed to know who it was.

"Hi Daddy.." she began, but she was cut short by her father's talking. She tried to interrupt a few times, but evidently her father was goiving orders.

"Do I have to?" she whined, "Fine. You suck." She giggled. "Bye." She hung up, and looked at me apologetically.

"Daddy said I have to go with Carlisle. She said he's at the clifftop, so I gotta go. Want me to walk you back to the house?" she offered.

"It's ok. I wanna have a look around."

"Alright, well don't forget you have to be back at Jake's soon. Lunch, you know. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She began up the hill, and I called out after her. "Pretty slippery up there!"

She looked back, a huge smile on her face. "I think I'll manage." I turned my back on her with a final wave, and started up the beach towards the base of the cliff. I had some exploring to do.

SETH POV

"Seth, get your lazy ass up." I sat bolt upright in my bead. For some reason, even though I'd had a terrible sleep, I felt wide awake. Once again, Leah was in my bedroom. I had crashed at my own house for once, so why the hell was Leah in my room? Is she like a freaking parasite or something?

"Leah. What do you _want_?"

"Jesus, sleeping beauty. Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No thanks to you." I glowered. She smiled sheepishly and strutted from the room, not before sticking the finger up at me. I heard Quilask if I was awake from the kitchen. With a groan, I pulled myself off the bed. I took a quick shower, the boiling water feeling cool to me. I dressed in some cut off jeans, and for once pulled a white singlet over my bare chest. As I walked out to the kitchen, I felt a small person attach herself to my legs. I smiled down at the ten year old girl.

"Hey there Claire."

"SETH!! SETH!! Are you coming today? Are you? Are you? Oh, my god its gonna be fun, everyone all together! I can't wait!" all of this left her mouth in a rush of words.

"Quil, what have you been feeding this kid?" I asked. "She's like a pocketrocket." Claire laughed and hit my stomach. In two swift movements, I had her dangling in the air by her ankle.

"SEEEETTTTHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

I examined her carefully. "Look, Quil, I found a giant cockroach! What will I do with it? Oh, I know! I'll throw it in our ditch outside? That's like, 10 feet deep?"

I carried her by the ankle out to the ditch, holding her over it. I saw Quil watching us anxiously, and decided to have a little fun. I leant into Claires ear inconspicuously and whispered, "Lets trick Quil."

She nodded, and started squealing.

"Crap. Crapp…I'm slipping! Oh crap!" I yelled, lowering Claire like I was dropping her. "I…can't ….hold…on…" I dropped her into the ditch, already leaning down to catch her, when a huge figure, namely Quil, dived across and caught her first. He worridly examined her for any bumps and bruises.

"Claire? Claire? Are you okay?" He begged. She opened her eyes, and they were twinkling with joy.

"Quil. Chill out." She said.

I laughed. "A joke Quil. God you are uptight."

He looked at me angrily. "I'm gonna kill you Seth." I laughed, and ran back into the house to the kitchen. I grabbed my keys, swallowed a piece of toast whole, and pulled Leah by the wrist to my car. I was suddenly anxious to get to Billys for the lunch spread. I didn't know why.

Leah and I sat in silence until we got to Billys. In the distance I saw Nessie walking along the beach with some girl. She must have made a new friend. I strolled into the house, heading straight to the kitchen where Mom was cooking. I kissed her swiftly on the cheek, and gave Charlie and Billy a highfive. We talked about everything under the sun, and finally arrived at last nights episode. Apparently the girl was okay. Thinking about last night got me thinking about Neya, and the cave. I exused myself and beagn walking up the beach, towards the base of the cliff. I wanted so bad to run, but I didn't just in case someone drove past and saw me, a huge kid, running a million miles an hour down the beach. Finally, I decided I needed to clear my head before I went into the cave. About 300 metres away, I walked into the trees, stripped down and phased. I left my clothes where they were-I'd need them soon.

I ran a few miles away, and returned. Strangely, no one was on patrol. Everyone must be coming today. It was good, to think in my wolf form, to listen to the sounds of the forest, and run, just for the sake of running. I returned to where my clothes were, dressed, and started along the beach.

Just outside the cave, I freaked out a litte. What would happen to me if I went in there, and saw the miserable scratches that showed me all I had lost? What if I crumbled into a heap, right there, and the guys came looking. I'd be branded a sissy right there and then. I, Seth Clearwater, may be a werewolf, lonely, and stupid, but I most certainly was not a sissy.

I took a deep breath, and tooka step forward. Another breath, another step. In out, Left right. I finally got to the entrance, and I had to double over to get in.

Once inside, I was shocked to see out old lamp, rusty and covered in cobwebs, lit. Someone had been in here. Nope, scratch that, someone WAS here. I silently stepped further into the cave, making no sound at all.

I smelt someone here. Her scent was intoxicating. I stepped further into the cave, towards where the scratches were.

They were still there.

'Seth and Neya, best friends forever.' A small, beautiful from what I could see of her woman was kneeling, facing the wall, her fingers tracing the words over and over.

I was suddenly overcome with anger. Who was this woman? Who did she think she was, coming to mine and Neya's place, touching our names? I clamed myself, so I didn't explode out of my skin.

Just as I opened my mouth, the woman turned around. She was every bit as beautiful head on that she was with her back turned. My jaw dropped. I cursed my stupidity as I looked her in the eyes, and expected heat to fill my cheeks. But the heat was. But, it was not a burning. It was a glowing. I had a need to be near her. She, whoever she was, was my imprint.

**Sorry it was so short guys-PLEASSEE REVIEW!!! I haven't gotten any reviews yet ;(**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** I am not Stephanie Meyer. ******

**Hi there. Hope you are enjoying things!! I haven't gotten many reviews so far; that sucks. But hey, I'm gonna keep writing.**

**Thanks ******

NEYA POV

I traced the faded scratches on the walls.

'Seth and Neya best friends forever.' I closed my eyes, a tear rolling down my cheek, just one, for Seth. I wanted to see him so bad it hurt. I heard an intake of breath behind me, and I slowly turned, quite angered that someone was going to disrupt my moment of remembrance. Standing about six feet away was a huge, Quileute guy, with ragged black hair and a killer body. He was beautiful. I felt an immense feeling of desire ripple through me. He, consequently, was silent. His perfectly shaped mouth was hanging open, his dark, penetrating eyes wide. I was in shock. I wanted him so bad.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He stared for another few seconds, and our eyes stayed locked on each other. Then, his beautiful mouth spread wide into a brilliant, white smile of exultation. I melted on the inside.

"Hi." The first words out of his mouth were perfect. HE was perfect. I returned the smile, so very grateful that this godly creature was concentrating, and speaking to me.

"H-hello," I stuttered. I couldn't stop the words from tumbling from my mouth. "You are magnificent." Oh. My. God. Did I just say that out loud? He's gonna think I'm like a stalker of something! Crappity Crap. I blushed deeply. He smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said, and I looked up. "I think you are the most beautiful, interesting, magnificent, perfect woman I have ever seen in my life."

My eyes widened at him, and I exhaled, smitten. He smiled again, and again I melted inside. God, I must have no intesitines left!

"You look familiar." I said, breaking the silence. His beautific smile widened, showing his perfect, white teeth.

"You look beautiful." He breathed. I couldn't believe this was happening. Here was, singularly the most wonderful person I'd ever met, and he was looking and speaking to me like I was the same for him. I couldn't believe my luck.

******************

SETH POV

I'd been talking to her for hours, and yet I could not believe how beautiful and smart she was. But, then again, I guess that comes with imprinting. You search and search, and when you finally find your soulmate, every word that pops from their mouth just continually dazzles you. I was so happy with her. She was my everything. She was my life now. It didn't matter that I didn't know where she came from. It didn't matter that I didn't know why she was here. It didn't matter that I didn't know her NAME. All that mattered was the fact that she was here, with me, in this tiny, dripping cave that had once haunted me with the shadows of my old best friend. And the best part was, I could see she felt the same. We'd been talking for ages about everything under the sun, and I was happy. She was perfect. And hopefully, she was MINE.

But, there came a time where those unanswered questions needed answers. I needed to know more about her before I introduced her as my imprint. I decided I wouldn't rush her, and take my time.

"So, where do you come from?" I asked. She smiled.

"Many different places. My dad died when I was young, and I moved around a lot." She looked down. "I really miss him sometimes. I…wish he was still here. All the time." She sniffled.

I had a strange urge to protect her, to wrap her in my arms and never let go. But, that was crossing the line. She needed time, I told myself. Time. She asked me about my life, and I regaled her with information about my family. Never using names, of course. I would only tell her mine when she told me hers. I decided to ask another one of my special questions.

"So. What are you doing here?" I asked. She laughed.

"In this cave or in this town?"

"Town."

"It's a long…story."she sighed. I frowned.

"I have time." She looked down.

"It's..hard..to..to..to talk about." I lifted her chin, worried.

"Please?" I asked. I kept my eyes locked with hers for a moment, until her head finally began to move up and down. She took a deep breath.

"When my dad died, I was shipped off to my godmother and her husband. They were the first ones to put their hands up to take care of me."

I listened eargerly, drinking in the information.

"When I was fourteen, my godmother was pregnant, and was in labour at the local hospital. I was excited. I really wanted a little brother or sister. My godfather, Lucas, was too. He got the call when he was at work that Jenny, my godmother was in labour, and he called me. I was to stay at home, and wait until he called. He said he didn't want me to listen to her have a baby."

She laughed quietly.

"Anyway, Lucas was rushing to the hospital, and when he was crossing an intersection, a drunk driver hit his car and..took him away. Jenny was at the hospital alone, and she was always a really tiny lady. She tried to hold on, to wait until her husband was there, but she went into labour and gave birth to a baby girl. She was so happy, but then she got worried, because Lucas still wasn't there. "

She stopped, and took a deep ragged breath, closing her eyes.

"And then, a few hours later, Jenny was talking to a nurse outside of her room, and they wheeled in two critically injured people, one that happened to be the drunk driver, and a girl that was in the car with him. That girl was…was my best friend..Rebecca."

She breathed in quick, rattling gasps now. I felt terrible. Why did I ask her that stupid question? I opened my mouth to stop her, but she cut me off.

"Jenny was horrified. She lingered outside of the emergency room with Rebecca's mom, and held her up when the doctor returned and told her that she had died. Jenny was exhausted. She'd had a baby a few hours ago, her goddaughters best friend had just been wheeled in dead, and her husband still hadn't arrived. That's when she decided to go back to her hospital room. A nurse was waiting for her there. The nurse sat her down, and told her that her husband had been killed a few hours ago, in the same accident that had killed my best friend."

She stopped, and her expression became confused.

"That's when things get hazy. I remember the policeman coming to my house, with Jenny's mom, and my school councilor too. They told me first that Lucas had been killed in a car accident, then that Jenny had just died from injuries in the same accident...and that my remaining guardian, Jenny, had just had an aneurism and had died in her sleep."

She was sobbing now, and I was horror struck. I couldn't fight the feelings anymore. I reached over, and pulled her crumpled figure into my arms, wiping away her tears with soft kisses. She looked up at me in surprise, and I stared back at her, the love basically radiating off of me. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

When I pulled away, she threw her arms around my neck and wrenched my face to hers, kissing me passionately. I responded with enthusiasm, rocking our figures gently. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. It was perfect.

I leaned my lips to her ear.

"I know we've just met, but it seems like I've known you forever." I whispered. "I just want to say…I love you." She pulled away, staring me hard in the face.

"I love you too." She breathed, and I was so happy my heart almost swelled up and burst through my chest. It was then I decided I needed to tell her my secret. She'd told me the most personal thing about her life, and I needed to share mine. I stood up, setting her gently on the rocky floor.

"You showed me who you were. It's time for me to do the same." I said. She looked at me, confused.

"Stand over there." I said, stretching. She stood silently, and backed into the shadows. "Now close your eyes." I instructed. She did as I said, but I think she was peeking. I quickly stripped down, and I thought I heard a swift giggle from her corner. And then…I phased. I quickly blocked out the others thoughts, not even bothering to see who they were. And then, I pointed my attention to where she was standing, frozen.

I closed my eyes, and heard quiet footsteps coming towards me. She reached out and stroked my face, and I looked deep into her eyes, hoping she wasn't scared.

"Cool." She whispered. I laughed, and lolled my tongue out. I licked her from chin to hairline, and she giggled, smacking at me. I looked at her pointedly. Amazing. She wasn't even shocked.

"Okay. I'll turn around if you turn back to human." She made a huge deal of turning her back. I phased back, pulled on my shorts, not bothering with my singlet, and swept her into my arms, planting a kiss on her. She smiled angelically.

"I always hoped the legends were true." She laughed.

"Yup." I smiled.

We stared at eachother, conveying the love soaked moment with our eyes. And then, in true Seth Clearwater style, my stomach growled. She threw her gorgeous head back, and roared with laughter.

"Come on, wolfboy, I know where we can get some grub." She smiled. She took my hand and began to lead the way out of the cave.

"Wait." I said pointedly. "One more question." She turned back to face me, steeping forward on her toes and planting a soft kiss on my jaw. She looked up, her eyebrows raised.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, intrigued. "The only people I've ever known that know about this cave were my best friend when I was little and I."

"I came here when I was little too." She glanced back at the scratched words, and smiled.

"So, do I get to find out your name?" Please,please,please. I thought.

"Do I get yours?"

I puffed out my chest stupidly. "My name is Seth Clearwater."

She froze, a look of shock dominant on her features. I frowned. What was wrong with my name? She smiled, a sad little smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Well, hello Seth. My name is Neya Black."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** I am not Stephanie Meyer. Phht. I wishhhh**

**A/N **

**HEY THERE**

**I've had a lot of people subscribing to 'Imprint on Me'. **

**Thanks guys!!**

**I wrote a few more storylines today, and Ive got some really good ideas for the story coming up. **

**Still NO reviews…that sucks..**

**Well. Hope you are enjoying reading! Cus I know I'm enjoying writing.**



NEYA POV

It was Seth. SETH. My Seth. My bestest friend in the whole wide world. I was in shock. I just couldn't believe that my gangly uncoordinated little ten year old best bud had grown into this rugged, handsome, intelligent, brilliant, SEXY man. Wow.

But, in a way, I'm glad it was Seth. I wasn't embarrassed for wanting him, I mean, knowing who he was just made things better. Made me want him MORE. If that was possible. He was in shock too. I hoped and prayed during this stunned silence that he was thinking the same sort of thing I was. That he wanted me too. We'd got along so well in the last few hours. We'd kissed, embraced and told each other our deepest, darkest secrets. Wed said we'd loved eachother. It was perfect, natural. Easy as breathing. Because, we were made for eachother. At least, it felt like that. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Neya." He whispered, and I leapt into his arms, tears streaming down my face.

"Seth? Oh my god, it's you!" I sobbed. He lifted my chin with his index finger, and pressed his lips gently to mine. I responded enthusiastically, pulling myself closer to him. We broke apart, and looked eachother in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. "And that's why I need to tell you about imprinting."

*********

An hour later, I understood. I understood that Seth WAS my perfect match, and that he would do anything for me. I understood about imprinting, and that we'd be together forever. And I couldn't be happier. We were just sitting there in our cave, when once again, his stomach snarled. Mine rumbled in reply.

"I am STARVING." Seth whined.

"Ditto." I replied. "Lets go get some grub." He leapt up, and hauled me to my feet. I pecked him on the lips, and hand in hand we strolled along the beach, back to Billy's house. A thought occurred to me.

"Should be interesting to see how they react." I said. Seth nodded.

"Lets not say anything straight away, while everyone's there. We'll tell Jake and Billy, but not till later." I nodded, smiling. He released my hand as we walked into the house, and I pouted. He laughed and held open the door. We were met with a horde of people, most from the bonfire last night. They were all asking where we'd been, and Seth and I repeated we'd ran into each other and got talking. Apparently, everyone was staying for dinner. Two hours later, we were all sitting around the patio, laughing and talking. I was chatting quietly to Kim and Emily when Jared interrupted.

"So, Neya. How come you decided to come back?" he smiled kindly.

I wasn't really ready to talk about this yet. Seth looked at me worridly, as did Billy and Jake. I decided to make a joke of it.

"Heard there were a few single Quileute boys." I laughed. Everyone burst into laughter, especially Seth. Jake's booming voice could be heard even over all the racket.

"If any one of you goes near my cousin," he said threateningly, "You can say goodbye to your legs." We all laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth. He looked disappointed. I stood up, and began gathering dishes.

"Seeing as I am the guest, I am obligated to to the dishes." I laughed, reaching for plates.

Emily giggled. "Pick your team, Neya. They have to help." I laughed and dramatically eyes them all. They all looked away, and I pointed out three boys.

"Umm.." I began, " I choose..Jared because you're a little bleep to Kim..Quil because I love you..annnddd Seth…just because he'd cool." Seth looked up at me with a smile on his face as Quil and jared moaned. Jacob laughed at their faces. I glared at him.

"Hey, jake, don't think your off the hook." I said sternly. "You're making breakfast." Everyone laughed again, and my team and I marched off to the kitchen to begin. Seth and I called washing and rinsing while to others cleaned up.

He was still frowing. As Jared and Quil strode out of the kitchen to look for more dishes, I took the opportunity and reached out and touched his arm. He turned slowly, his mouth lifted a little in a half hearted attempt to smile. It only took me a moment to realize what was bothering him.

"I'm sure Jake was only joking, Seth." I said sadly. He looked at me.

"You don't know Jake like I do."

I frowned. "Seth, it's not Jacob's decision to make. You imprinted on me, I love you, and I have decided you are staying with me forever. Case closed." He shook his head, looking at his feet.

"Neya, you know I love you, but things can get complicated quick around here. Trust me." I had had enough. I grabbed his chin, and pulled his face down to my level. I stared him hard in the eyes, and locked my mouth with his. He responded enthusiastically.

Suddenly we both heard Jareds booming laugh from right outside the kitchen. He leapt apart and picked up our dishes again, grinning sheepishly at eachother from the corner of our eyes.

**********

Three hours later, it was only Billy, Charlie, Seth, Sue and I left, Jake had left to go take Nessie home, and Leah had escaped to get some sleep back in Forks. Sue and Charlie were just standing up to leave when I got an idea.

"Seth?" Seth looked up quickly. "Um..I want to show you a picture I have of us. Its in my room." He smiled and stood up, stretching. The three seniors stood too, Charlie and Sue grabbing their keys and handbag. Billy rolled himself to the front door after them, mumbling goodbyes. I took the opportunity and towed Seth to my tiny bedroom. I shut the door behind us. When I turned around, Seth was there, grabbing my waist and pressing his warm lips to mine.

I groaned when he pulled away. I looked up at him, pouting.

"I…think…you should sleepover tonight.." I whispered, twining my fingers into his hair. He laughed.

"And get shot by Billy?"

"Leave and then sneak back."

"What about Jacob."

"Leave and sneak back. Please?" I fluttered by eyelashes at him, and he groaned and pulled me back to him.

"Fine." He growled. "But nothing's gonna happen. I'm just staying over. And..I'm sleeping on the floor." I pulled away abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because. My beautiful Neya, I don't want to rush things with you. I want us to take our time." I groaned theatrically. He laughed throatily, and pecked my lips. Then he made a big deal of opening the door and yelling over his shoulder.

"Thanks for showing me that, Ney. It was awesome. See you tomorrow maybe!" he smiled and strolled from the room. I followed, playing along.

"Sure thing Seth. We'll have to hang out again soon."

Billy smiled at us and rolled off to his room, calling a hasty goodnight over his shoulder. Seth smiled and wrenched open the front door, just as Jake was reaching the verandah. Seth smiled, waved at Jake and I, then ran off into the night. Jacob frowned and loped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Have fun tonight, Ney?" he asked as I filled a glass with water.

"Yeah." I said happily. "It was awesome to see everyone again." Jake smiled and began walking to his room.

"Let me know if any of them hit on you!" he called. "Night!"

As soon as Jakes bedroom door closed, I was sprinting to the bathroom. I took time in the shower, washing my hair and letting the hot water run over my body, calming me. I dryed off and ran back to my room in my towel. I shut my door behind me, and changed into my best pyjamas, seafoam silk shorts and a matching singlet. I felt my damp hair curling naturally around my face, and I unpacked a little, waiting for the time when both Billy and Jakes snores would fill the house.

After a while, I heard the synchonised snores, and sat down on my bed in relief. Seth would be here soon. I sat there, leaning on my pillows, thinking about all that had happened today, and somewhere in my thoughts, I was barely conscious of myself sliding sideways onto my bed, and my eyes closing, my body not able to wait anymore.

********

SETH POV

Her window was open. That tiny little fact filled me with joy. This beautiful, smart, loving girl was waiting for me. Just me. My heart swelled. I crept up to the side of the tiny red house, peeking into Jake and Billy's rooms on my way to that open window, just to check that it was safe to go. They were both sleeping, loudly but peacefully, passed out from pure exhaustion. I crept towards the third window, leaping gracefully into Neya's bedroom. I turned around with my arms held high in victory to face her bed.

My imprints slumped form made me laugh. Oops. I forgot pure humans needed more sleep than we did. I sat down on the hard wooden floor, remebring my promise. I let my head rest against her dresser, and I slept. As I slept, I dreamed. I drept my form had unfolded onto the bed next to her. That I had pulled her close, and she had awoken and was kissing my face. That Neya, beautiful Neya was whispering my name whilst tracing the features of my face. The dream Neya stared into my eyes.

"Seth.." she whispered. "Seth." Hang on a second. The voice was real. The bed underneath me was real. The girl in my arms, tracing my face and whispering my name was real. Oh, crap. There goes taking it slow.

"Seth." Neya whispered again. "Wake up." I opened my eyes slowly, and her careful fingers wiped them, waking me up. My voice was thick with sleep.

"Neya? I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I sat up, looking down at her. "I seriously didn't mean to get in your bed. I must have sleepwalked."

Neya smiled and pulled my body back down onto the mattress.

"I'm glad you cam back." She laughed and kissed me gently. I stood up, stretching. Neya copied me.

"What time is it?" she yawned. I glanced at her clock.

"Seven." I said loudly, as I realized I was wearing only my boxers. It was only after I heard a creaking in the next room, when I heard Jacob getting up quickly and rushing towards Neyas room that I realized my mistake. Neyas eyes were wide. She threw me my jeans and I leapt out of the window, Neya laughing silently as Jake hammered on her door.

I crouched beneath her window, afraid to move, knowing Jake would trace my scent. I heard Neya frantically reassuring him that there was no one in her room, and that Jake must have been hearing things. I knew Jake was suspicious. I heard Nessie dance into the room, and knew how her hand would touce Jakes face, giving him her thoughts. I heard Jake leave the room, and took my chance to run.

As I ran away, I could still clearly hear Nessie throwing Neya clothes.

"I have something planned for today." Nessie said happily.

"Where are we going?" Neya asked hesitantly.

"Well," Nessie laughed, twirling her hair. "You're going to come meet my family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer** I am no Stephanie Meyer-I lovvveee her woorrkkk.**

**A/N **

**Hellooo.**

**I'm really sorry about the delay-I've had so much on!!! **

**I've had a heap of people subscribe-THANKS!!! STILL no reviews. It would be lovely for someone to let me know how I'm doing??? That would be FANTASTIC.**

**I'm really having fun with this story. I decided it was time for Neya to meet the Cullens. Lol. Just have to wait and see what happens…**

**Love you guys-**

**Xx**

NEYA POV

It was impossible to be around Nessie and not love her to pieces. It was just one of those things-natural, easy as breathing. Kinda like being with Seth. Hmm..Seth. I didn't get to see him before we left. Though I loved him, I couldn't help but think about the little catch. The fact that he was a werewolf. I mean, I'd always had an imagination. It wasn't hard for me to accept the fact that mythical creatures were the secret identities of these people. To me, itm only made them more fascinating.

I pulled myself back into the present. Nessie was driving, a canary yellow Porsche, that she said used to belong to her Aunt Alice. Alice had apparently grown tired of the beautiful vehicle, and passed it down to Nessie. How she could have grown tired of this machine escaped me. I let my mind wander back to Seth, and the wolves, finally remembering all the tribal stories that were told at the bonfires. The stories of the cold ones. I would never forget those few tense moments in the car back to La Push, when I joked about the cold Ones, and Nessie froze up. I couldn't help but wonder if she had anything to do with them. If they too, existed.

I looked Nessie over. She was inhumanely beautiful, of course, and that ticked one box. But she had colour in her cheeks, and her wide eyes were a deep, chocolate brown. Nothing like her grandfathers piercing gold. And she aged. I had seen a couple of pictures on Jakes dresser of a young Nessie. So she had to be human. But there was something there. I itched to ask her questions about the werewolves, but I knew if I did I would tell her about Seth. Darn. I could tell I would be good friends with Nessie.

We had passed Forks a few minutes ago, and were now driving along a soaking wet gravel road. The road was shrouded in trees. Suddenly Nessie made a sharp turn into a tiny driveway. I didn't even see it. Maybe I needed my eyes checked. We drove for another few mintues, Nessie chatting away about Jake and the guys, until we drove into a perfectly kept lawn, at the end of which was a magnificent house. Words couldn't describe its beauty. We pulled up and the radio cut out, but Nessie kept singing. She belted out another few words, and finished with a perfect ringing note.

I briefly saw the front door open and a tiny, pixielike woman ran down the stairs towards us. She had a bright smile on her face, and her clothing was designer. But most of all, she was inhumanely beautiful.

"Neya!" she called, running up to hug me and peck my cheek. Her skin was ice cold and very, very hard. That ticks another box, I thought. Nessie was smiling happily, so I smiled very widely at the woman.

She laughed. "I'm Alice Cullen. It's great to finally meet you." I smiled.

"Neya Black. You too." Nessie grinned and Alice and her grabbed my hands and dragged me into the house. As we crossed the threshold, two things made my jaw drop. First, was the house itself. The living room was white, perfect and well designed. A huge grand piano was standing on a small platform on the opposite side of the house. It was magnificent.

The second thing that made me stare in wonder were the seven people standing in the room. One, was Dr Carlisle Cullen. The handsome doctor smiled and waved at me with one hand, and secured his other arm around a small, rounded beautiful woman, with caramel coloured hair and a mothers smile.

The next was a tall, slender man with honey coloured hair and his arm around Alice, who had skipped over to join them.

The next pair was a huge, dark haired man, a serious weight lifter. He was tightly embracing a woman that could have been a swimsuit model, her figure was that brilliant.

She had long, golden hair, and a smile on her shockingly gorgeous face. And finally, Nessie had skipped over to a young man with her strange bronze hair, and a perfect face, and a stunning brunette with Nessies chocolate eyes. These must be her parents. And they don't look a day over twenty.

Another box ticked, I thought.

The one that looked like a mother reached over to me and shook my hand gently. Wow that was cold.

"Its very nice to know you." She whispered gently. I let my reluctant, shocked face stretch into a smile.

"You too..er.." I paused, looking at her.

"Esme."

I laughed. "Esme." I finished. She giggled and turned to her family with an expectant look on her face. Carlisle stepped forward.

"We've already met." He smiled. "How's your head, Neya?"

I returned the smile. "All fine." Alice tugged on her parteners arm, and he stepped forward.

"My name is Jasper."

"Hello Jasper." Beauty and the Beast were next, I thought. I saw Nessies impossibly young father snort, and everyone looked at him in confusion. I turned my attention back to the couple. The statuesque woman smiled.

"Rosalie." Her brawny man leaned towards me, hand outstretched, and mine was lost in his huge grasp.

"I'm Emmett." He laughed. He flicked me, and I laughed and held my hand up for a high five. As he reached for it, I pulled away.

"Too cool." I giggled. Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Do you like swimming, Neya? Because theres a very large river out back." I laughed as he set me down. I felt a slight tug on my arm, and I turned to see Nessie staring at me. The beautiful bronze haired man stepped forward.

"My name is Edward. I'm Nessies father." The brunette smiled, and Nessie threw herself into the womans arms. She smiled at me.

"My name is Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. You too Bella." The family smiled, and two by two they disappeared to some unknown area of the house, until only Bella, Edward, Nessie and I were left. Nessie began to tow me around the house, and I got the grand tour. As we returned to the living room, we heard the tinkling of the piano, and saw Edward and Bella playing. It was a beautiful harmony, one I had never heard before. Nessie looked at me.

"Mamma's lullaby." She whispered, and I understood that Edward must have written it for Bella. Nessie drifted towards the piano, me following, and plopped herself in between her parents. I hung back, watching in awe. She played flawlessy, her fingers moving perfectly in synchronization. She looked up at my expression, giggling.

"Do you play any instruments, Neya?" Bella asked.

"Umm..a little of guitar, and some vocal cords." I laughed. I had played around a little back home with my fathers old guitar, writing a couple of songs here and there. I wasn't that good. The god like parents were smiling happily at me, obviously happy about Nessies new friend. Ness stood up.

"Okay, now its time to show you where I live." She laughed and pulled me outside to the giant garage.

******

NESSIE POV

This was going well. It really really was. Neya was having fun. I was too. My family loved her to pieces. This was going to be epic. I dragged her quickly to the garage, thankful that Daddy had thought to put two shiny dirtbikes in the garage for human visitors, and when I didn't feel like running to the cottage. I was worried she wouldn't like bikes, or that she couldn't ride them, but when I saw her face light up, I knew this was perfect. I laughed at her excited expression.

"I'm guessing you know how to ride a dirt bike?"

"Nessie." She laughed, a smug look on her face. "I taught Jacob Black everything he knows."

A few minuntes later, we were flying along the worn dirt track to the cottage. We got to a fork, and I skidded to a stop. Neya copied me. I took off my helmet.

"Okay, from here, we can take the left fork, and just got straight over the river, or we can take the right fork, and use the jumps."

Neya looked at me like I was insane. "You stopped for that?" she laughed, and before I knew it she was speeding away down the right fork, taking each jump easily. Wow, she really did know what she was doing.

A few minutes later, I caught up to her, and led the way to the cottage. I loved it just as much as Momma did. It was like a fairytale. I heard Neyas intake of breath as she looked at it. We dumped the bikes in our little shed, and walked inside. Gave her the tour, finally stopping in the tiny kitchen. I cooked us up some popcorn, one of the few human foods I liked, and we went and sat on my bed to talk.

After going through all the usual topics, Neya stood up, and went over to my bookcase. Momma and I had our secret fetish with our books. I had a vast collection back at the main house, and the cottage living room, but my favorites were in my small bookcase. Neya browsed carefully through them, smiling gently. She must have been a bookworm too. That was funny. She slid her fingers gently over the books, scanning titles. Suddenly she stopped, pulling an old, deep blue book from the shelf. She looked at the title in confusion.

"Quileute Legends?" she asked, frowning. I giggled. I had acquired that book when I was younger. Momma had brought it from Grandpa Charlies house. She had got it the first year she knew Daddy, when she suspected that he was a vampire. My Jacob had told her briefly of the stories of the 'Cold Ones'. I had brought the book to my room, to show that I had a bit of Quileute, and a bit of vampire here.

While I was thinking, Neya had flicked the book open, and was tracing the title of chapter three. 'COLD ONE.' I sat up straight, positive that she was remembering the time in the car. She looked at me in shock.

"Your family." She breathed. "They're vampires, aren't they?"

*********

A few hours later, everything was explained. Well, about my family at least. And the funny thing was, Neya wasn't at all shocked. She assured me she always thought the bonfire legends were true. Now she was positive. Surprisingly, she asked no questions about the wolves. I decided to bring up the subject.

"So, Neya. Are you going to tell me why you haven't asked me if any other legends are true?"

She blushed. "Uh…um…no reason?"

I stared at her intensely. "Neya, remember when I told you about the Volturi, and how all our friends from around the world came and helped?" Including the wolves, I edited in in my mind. She nodded.

"There was an Irish vampire named Maggie, who had the gift of being able to tell if a person is lying." Neya looked confused. And a little worried.

I continued. "Well, I learnt a few things about liars. Like how to tell if someone is lying." She stood up slowly.

"And you, Neya, are lying."

Ten minutes later, Neya spilled. And two hours later, I had promised that I would not tell about Seth, I had a new best friend, and Jacob Black burst through my bedroom door. But, luckily, he hadn't heard us talking. But gee, this was going to be hard. Obviously, Neya agreed with me, proved by her halfhearted attempt to hide her happiness when Seth skipped in behind Jacob. Thankfully, Jacob and I were soon too caught up in our non-verbal greeting for him to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**A/N **

**Heyy there!!! I'm getting this up ASAP.**

**This chapter is really taking Jake back to the days when he was cut up about Bella, so just a heads up, that's the frame of mind. Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**By the way..thanks a heap to the two people who have reviewed. Means a lot!!**

**xx**

JAKE POV

Ever since Renesmee was born, we were meant to be togther. That's just one of the things that came with imprinting. Automatic understand. I knew when something was wrong with Nessie, and vice versa. And my Nessie nerves were tingling.

She was quiet, for one thing. And this was Nessie. She seemed to have learnt loudness from Emmett and Alice. Loud was what she did, who she was. And she was quiet. There MUST be something wrong. She seemed to be deep in thought. I don't think she had realized that that tiny dent had formed between her eyebrows, just like Bella used to do when she was deep in thought.

She was sitting in the passenger seat of my car, while Seth and Neya were in the backseat, staring out opposite windows. They seemed deep in thought too. Geez, what was I missing out on? There must be some big secret. I decided to break the silence.

"So, Ney, did you have fun at Nessie's today?" I asked loudly. Neya's head jerked up. She smiled, looking into Nessies reflection.

"Yeah, it was great. Nessie's place was awesome. Like her family." She looked back out the window. "They were all very hospitable."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nessie smile happily.

**************

SETH POV

Just reach out and hold her hand. Do it you loser. Just a few more inches..

I began to slowly move my hand towards Neya's, but just as I was about to touch it she moved it into her lap. I looked out the window in frustration. Why did she have to make it so freaking difficult? It was hard enough not to ogle at her while we were in the car with Jacob and Nessie. Suddenly the car stopped. I looked up in alarm, but then realized we had just got back to Billys. Neya turned to me with a breathtaking smile.

"So, whats on the egenda for me this afternoon?" she asked, glancing at Jake.

Jake laughed. "I was thinking a movie?" Nessie leapt from the car.

"Shotgun picking!" she yelped, and began sprinting to the house. Jake pulled himself from the car after her, laughing. He caught up with her surprisingly quickly, pulling her into his arms and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He turned back to us.

"Are you guys coming? Promise I'll pick something gory." Nessie made a face. "I mean, something romantic." Jake said, rolling his eyes. Neya looked at me.

"Uh, I don't know..Neya? Wanna go see whos at my house?" I asked her, winking.

"Sure. I'm not sure I could handle two hours of this pair making out." She giggled, glancing back at them, staring into eachothers eyes. Nessie shrugged and Jake carried her back into the house, kicking the door shut behind them.

I pulled Neya to me by her waist.

"Alone at last." I whispered. I pulled her onto my back, and began walking us to our cave.

*****************

JAKE POV

As soon as we got inside, no scratch that, as soon as we'd finished making out, Nessie and I took our seats on the sofa. She grabbed a random movie and was about to start it, when I snatched the remote from her hands. She glared at me. She tried to wrestle the remote from my hands, but I tossed it lightly against the wall. I looked her squarly in the eyes. She pressed her hand to my face.

Whats wrong? She asked in her 'special' way.

I looked away, and she frowned. "Why don't you tell me, Renesmee."

"Did you just call me by my full name? Jeez, you must be angry." She pressed her palm to my face, and a picture of my stern look filled my head.

"Who said there's something wrong?" she whispered.

"Ness. I know you." She bit her lip, that little crease forming between her eyes. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth. The explanation was coming, I could tell. And then, to spoil the moment, someone knocked on the door. Nessie looked away, a relieved smile on her face. Until we heard who was at the door.

"RENESSMEE CARLIE CULLEN! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY! JACOB! I KNOW SHES IN THERE!" bellowed Edward. My shoulders drooped.

"Coming Daddy," Nessie sighed, hauling herself off the couch to open the door. She flicked the lock and the door burst open, Edward strolling in casually. He glared at me. Nessie smiled happily at him.

"Nessie, Alice wants you home. She wants to go shopping." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Wheres Aunt Rose? Or Momma? Or Grandma?" she asked.

"Hunting." He looked at her. "Sweetheart, it wont last for long. I promise."

I looked at her.

"Maybe you can come over tomorrow? I'm on patrol tonight anyway." Edward nodded.

"Ness, you heard Jake. Get your things." He glanced at Nessie in surprise. "Really?" he asked. Nessie looked at him in horror. Obviously, he had just read her mind. She began to speak as Edward turned to me.

"Jacob that's great. You must be thrilled." I was confused. Edward looked at me. "I can't believe Seth imprinted on Neya." I looked at him, and at Nessie. She looked terrified. I felt the heat rising in me, and the anger. Without warning, I exploded into my other being, my mind focused on hurting Seth. Thoughts were jumbling through my head as I hit accidently knocked Nessie, and she fell into the wall. Edward growled and jumped to her assistance. I was growling too. My anger was too much. I couldn't contain it.

************

NEYA POV

We were strolling along the beach, hand in hand. The waves crashed and the moment was just so perfect I could cry. I wished everyone knew and were all thrilled. Ah well.

Seth pulled me onto his back and began to run towards our cave. Once we got inside of our dripping enclosure, we sat and just stared into eachothers eyes for who knows how long. It was awesome.

An hour or so later I got quite cold, and both of our stomachs were rumbling like crazy again. We walked back to the tiny red house, giggling and teasing eachother. As we approached the house though, as usual, Seth dropped my hand. I grimaced. He laughed again and turned back to the house.

It was only after a few metres that I realized that the door was ajar. Seth and I hurried up to find out what was going on.

***************

NESSIE POV

I was standing behind my father, unable to help in any way. Daddy had trapped me their after Jacob had accidently hit me the first time. We were wedged in the corner, with no available room due to the five Quileute boys, and Charlie crowded around Jake, who was shaking uncontrollably and seemed to be blurring around the edges. We had successfully got him to phase back, but his anger was so intense we knew that if he saw Seth the control would be over. Tears were running down my face. I hated seeing Jacob like this.

"Daddy. Pl-please let me-let me help him. Please." I sobbed.

"Renesmee. It isn't safe." He turned his head away and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed so quickly his fingers were a blur.

"Jasper. Send Carlisle and Emmett. I need you to get Nessie."he shut the phone as Jake growled again.

"Jake! Jake, everythings okay!" I called, the tears overflowing again. His eyes closed.

"Ness." He whispered. We saw his form stop shaking, and his system began to calm. His eyes opened. He was Jacob again.

But then we all heard a giggle and the sound of feet crunching against cold gravel. Jakes eyes widened, and his jaw clenched as Neya bounded through the door, closely followed by Seth. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she saw her cousins ferocity. Seth calmly reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her behind him. She whimpered, terrified.

"Its alright Neya. This was always going to happen." His head jerked up and he stared Jake right between the eyes.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. It was involuntary. Just like with Nessie."

"Keep Nessie out of this!" Jacob spat.

"Jacob. You know what imprintings like."

Jacob let out an almighty roar, and all the Quileutes backed away. Seth stayed very still as Jake growled. Suddenly Jacob's anger took control. I screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Jacob, having no room, phased while stationary, and Seth stepped forward, ready to take his punishment. The massive russet wolf's claws raised, ready for a swipe, and my eyes closed for impact.

I heard a shuffle, and another roar. I opened my eyes, and they flew straight to Seth, standing upright and perfect. And then to the crumpled and bleeding form of Neya Black on the floor at the wolfs feet.

I screamed as the Quileutes converged on Neya and Seth, and Jacob, horror in his eyes, took off through the door and into the forest. Daddy flew into the group surrounding Neya, me at his heels, although my greatest need was to follow my wolfboy into the woods.

As I pushed past Embry and looked upon the mangled corpse that was my new best friend, a great feeling of loss crept into me.

Already far away in the deep, dark woods, a russet wolf with his family's blood on his paws howled with sorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER*** Me no Stephanie Meyer. ******

**A/N**

**Hey hey hey!**

**I know. **

**I haven't even thought about imprint on me in forever. **

**I apologise.**

**I am sorry, but I have bad news. **

**This will be the last chapter of this story, with a cliffhanger at the end. I'm going to leave it awhile, and come back for a sequel, but if I do that, I'm going to need lots of ideas in reviews. So here we go guys..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Here it is…**

**This ones for Aliah and Sal.**

**Love you girls. Xx**

************

JAKE POV

Gone. Dead. Family. Neya. So much blood. My claws. Swipe. Seth. Neya. Imprint. Anger. Neya. Dead. Gone Forever..

I couldn't believe this. My disgust with myself absorbed me completely. I had tried to protect her..and I was the one from whom she needed the protection. I wanted to hurt myself. I deserved pain. I deserved to die in a hole. A cold, wet hole.

I paced the clearing, finally calming down enough to become human again. If that's what I was. Terrible thoughts were running through my head. Random, stupid thoughts. Selfish, random stupid thoughts. And then it hit me.

Seth.

The one iron, rock solid rule that our packs withheld, was never, ever, ever, attack another brothers imprint. The pain of their soul mates death would be enough to send them to an early grave. I remember once telling Bella.

"No one would intentionally destroy a brother that way." I had been referring to my Nessies safety from the pack. But those words to me now felt so hypocritical. More than hypocritical-I personally had destroyed that law. And Seth? He would be full of rage. I had no doubt that I had killed my frail, human cousin. Seths…imprint.

Funny, isn't it, that only after something is gone, you see things you were once blind to. The looks they gave eachother, the way they kept making excuses to leave the house togther. I was so blind, and because of that, I had ruined Seths life. He would never recover from this. And it was my fault.

I lost track of time I stood in the middle of the forest, staring off into the distance. I didn't move even when I heard someone approaching right behind me. I didn't move until I heard who it was.

"Jake." Nessie sighed in relief. I turned slowly, not looking at her. I couldn't stand to see the disappointment and sorrow on her face. I then realized that not only had I taken Seths soulmate, I had taken Nessies best friend.

"Jacob. She is alive." I looked up at my soul mate, my heart already lightening. I smiled, and I saw her face light up majestically. And then my face drooped. Shit.

Seth was going to kill me.

*******

SETH POV

"Carlisle?"

"Seth.." Carlisle looked up from his work, from Seths imprint. Or what was left of her. A mangled body, marred by four long, deep slices from her collarbone to her navel. I prayed she would heal. She didn't deserve to die. It wasn't her time. I was being strong, trying hard not to think about what would happen if she died. But she's not going to die, I thought. Shes not. I had every confidence that Carlisle could fix her. But when the vampire surgeon, the man who had a solution to every problem, sighed and stood up, it was instant.

Boom. Strength? Gone.

Carlisle turned to me, a sympathetic look in his eyes. I knew what it meant. Despite his best efforts, she wasn't going to make it. She wasn't going to survive this. And the reason? Jacob.

My head snapped up. It was time. He would be expecting this, expecting me to fight him. Fight for her honour. Fight for our love. For her life. The one that was disappearing fast. I straightened up, kissing Neyas white forhead, and turned away. I left the small house, walking out into the backyard, where I phased.

Once in my wolf form, I crouched low, ready for his arrival. It was time. I heard his and Nessies approaching footsteps, and I saw them step from the green trees. I felt my shackles rise, and I smelt the blood on his hands. And with that, I felt my anger leave me.

I thought instead of Neya, of her beautiful face, her tiny, curvy figure. I thought of her tinkling laugh, and the way she always had an answer. And her answer to this?

_Whats the point?Violence never solved a thing. Please, stop. For me._

I flinched as her voice played in his head. She was right, of course. Although I now couldn't envision my life without Neya, I realized I couldn't envision it without Jacob either. I was already losing one person in my life, would I be the one to make it two?

Coming to this conclusion, I phased back to human, slipping on my shorts. Jake was staring, bewildered, at me. I stood perfectly still, eyes closed, and head bent, picturing Neyas face.

*********

JAKE POV

Seth was standing with his head down, in human form. It was clear to me that he didn't intend to fight me, so he was having a silent struggle in his mind. But then, slowly, shaking, Seth lifted his head.

I had never, in my life, seen a persons eyes filled with such intensified grief in my life. Edward when he was losing Bella years ago? Nothing. That was nothing to the look in Seths eyes.

And that's when it hit me. She wasn't going to survive. It was over. Seth and I stared into eachothers eyes, his still shining with sorrow. But suddenly, he faltered. His knees buckled, and he was on the ground, sobbing in heartbreaking gasps, the intensity of his emotions too much. Nessie and I raced to his heaving form, simply holding him.

It took about ten mintues for Leah to arrive. Upon seeing her brothers crumpled form, she laid down in the dirt beside him, and pulled him to her. The closeness was better than any words that could have been uttered.

About an hour later, Nessie walked outside.

"Seth? Shes stirring. Carlisle said to come inside. Its..i.." Nessie faltered, her eyes brimming with tears. "Its time to say…goodbye." I closed my eyes, my heart pumping. This was all my fault.

Seth let out a breath, and seemed to gather his strength. He stood up, eyes closed, and walked into the loungeroom to Neya. I followed slowly, and Nessie reached to me, pulling herself to my form. I crushed her to my chest, and togtehr we opened our hearts to eachother, letting ourselves go. After a few minutes, we trudged into the loungeroom. Seth was crouched next to Neya, whispering in her ear. He looked up when we entered, and her half-closed eyes followed.

"Jake.." she sighed. I ran to her side, begging for her forgiveness. She coughed lightly, and a drop of blood oozed from her mouth. I stopped myself from gasping.

"Jacob, I love you. I forgive you, cousin." She smiled faintly, and turned her face back to Seth. He lent down and kissed her with all the force he could muster. When he pulled away, she smiled, and her eyes closed. Carlise swooped down and checked her pulse.

"Shes burning up. She is still breathing..but it wont be long now." The silence was intense. Seth was breathing heavily.

"I cant do this." He choked, and ran outside. I followed, along with Leah and Sue. His anger seemed to be hurting him, because he was clutching his head, nearly wrenching out his hair. He let out a cry and fell to his knees. But this time, we left him. We could all tell, as members of a pack, that he needed to be alone. Suddenly there was a cry from the house.

"Oh my…!"

I wheeled around, and bolted back inside, the others at my heels. Leah was wild.

"What is it?" she cried. Carlise turned to us, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Her wounds.." he said in shock. "They're healing." My jaw dropped. Neya? She couldn't be. She didn't have any known relation..but then again we never knew who her fathers father was..but still..the odds…

We were all gasping in shock, our heads spinning.

"Does that mean shes.." Leah started, but cut off as Neyas bewildered eyes flew open.

"Whats happening?" she cried. "It hurts!"

Sam bellowed, shoving the vampires out the door as her body heaved. And without any warning whatsoever, Neyas tiny body exploded, fur of silvery-white flying from her body until a snarling wolf was growling in her place.

"No freaking way.." breathed Paul.

*************

**So there we go!**

**I hope that was worth it. **

**Let me know if I should do a sequel in reviews. **

**Thanks ******


End file.
